


I let down my guard

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: The General was furious.
Relationships: Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 9





	I let down my guard

The General was furious. He did it again against his explicit orders. It wouldn’t be tolerated.  
“Zevulon,” his voice was like whiplash. He walked into room their rented. There was no answer, but he knew his son was there. The uniform was on the chair and boots under it. “Zevulon, I know you are hiding from me. But hiding will make this worse. Come out.”  
The door of the fresher opened and soft sound of naked feet made the General turn around. He appreciated the sight of wet skin, but the towel around Zevulon’s hips not. He walked towards him and younger man made step back. His eyes darted around nervously.  
“Why were you hiding, Zevulon?” There was chill and sinister promise in his voice.  
“I got …” he swallowed. His mouth were suddenly dry. He knew the price of disobedience. “I got scared,” he finished and looked at his feet.  
“And why are you scared, Zevulon?” The tone changed almost too soothing one, but Zevulon knew too well to fear the gentleness more.  
“I have disobeyed you.” There was no need to deny obvious. It would be worse, much worse.  
“And what will happen to bad boys if they disobey?” The question rang in Zevulon’s ears. His hands curled into fist and he braced himself for things to come.  
“They get punished, father”


End file.
